Online gaming has become extremely popular and draws increasing numbers of players every year. Common online gaming includes poker and other games conventionally played with playing cards such as standard 52-card decks. In the electronic (e.g., video) and online gaming versions, however, the “cards” dealt to respective players are virtual cards generated by a computing device. The computing device typically comprises a remote server, which may have an operable connection to the Internet in the case of online gaming, and/or to local video display terminal in the case of local video gaming. Players can access the virtual cards through the local terminal, and/or using a remote communications device such as desktop computers, laptop computers, webphones, PDAs, etc. To ensure fairness and credibility, the virtual cards that are virtually dealt must be randomly generated so that neither any one player nor the house gains an unfair advantage.